Feel My Pain
Feel My Pain 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 22nd case of the game. It takes place in the Fario University, a district based in Fario. Plot After the analyses of the blood, Diego and the player runs tot he University rooftop in hope to arrest Stella's and Samantha's kidnapper but hen they get to the location, Samantha was already dead. Next to her body was an ink bottle with Samantha's blood inside. The team also found that Samantha most of her time was in the Classroom 34B where the player found a flyer showing Samantha and Dean Paul posting for new University elections. Andre, after the autopsy, said that before the killer fatality stabbed Samantha, they tied and whipping her, like in BDSM, which concluded the team that the killer practice BDSM. Later on, Phillip said that while he and his partner patrolled the University they found a secret basement full of BDSM and torture equipment. During the investigation, Diego and the player found that Samantha was a member of an S&M secret University club and because of it, Josh, a boyfriend of her late sister could not focus on the study and her appearance made him fall down in grades and Dean Paul who was not happy with attitude Samantha gave to him after she rejected to be on his BDSM party. Meanwhile, during the recap of the case, Phillip called the station telling the player and Diego that one of their suspects, Benjamin Bradley, attacked his partner while they protected Basement entrance. The team found that president of secret B&M club is no one else than Dean Paul and that Josh after the death of Sally started to date, Samantha. When the team got enough evidence to arrest the killer of Samantha and kidnapper of Stella Gibbs, evidence pointed to Dean Leroy Paul. He laughed saying how Dean can kill and kidnap students. When the player and Diego pointed strong evidence against him he confessed. He said that all he did is because of Stella and Samantha. He said that if Stella didn't decide to speak about Illuminated Minds and Samantha who had the guts to stand against them deserve no mercy. He started to explain that Leroy was one in change for "masterplan" who contain sacrificing 3 students, taking their blood and then create an ultimate liquid, a golden venom. He first wanted to sacrifice Stella but due to the curse of the cult who say that sacrificing relative of member-consultant will cause life in pain for the executioner, he decided to lock her until he finishes with Samantha. He kidnapped her, tied and then pleasure himself seeing her in pain. Then he took Stella and Samantha to the University roof where he killed Samantha, wrote a letter with her blood and then wound Stella and abandon her with a letter. Judge York sentenced him to life in jail without parole for kidnapping, slavery, attempt murder and murder. Post-trial, Ruth came to the station saying that before Leroy was arrested he left a chest on her desk, leading the team to search her desk. Vials, who was found in the chest are given to the analyses and Kim discovered that blood is from Kyle Gibbs, which made Diego and the player interrogate Leroy again. Because he didn't want to talk about it, the team agreed to visit Stella since her surgery was done well and ask her if she knows about "masterplan". she said that her brother had a leather notebook where he often wrote things. Since the "masterplan" had HQ in the S&M basement, the team searched that place and per Elvin, who analyzed the names of the notebook, found that Ruth was one who helped Kyle to gunt new students for Illuminated Minds. Meanwhile, Bonnie asked the player and Diego and Lena for help to find a nice Latex costume for her club. After everything, while the team enjoyed in the success, Angela came and informed the team that someone set fire at the village in Winter Fields. Summary Victim: * Samantha Leonard (found stabbed on the University rooftop) Murder Weapon: * Katar Killer: * Leroy Paul Suspects '''Josh Williams (Student) Profile * Josh drinks Wine. * Josh practice BDSM. * Josh eats crackers. Leroy Paul (Dean) Profile * Leroy drinks Wine. * Leroy practice BDSM. * Leroy eats crackers. Ruth Clinton (Math Teacher) Profile * Ruth drinks Wine. * Ruth eats crackers. Bonnie Burke (Student) Profile * Bonnie drinks Wine. * Bonnie practice BDSM. * Bonnie eats crackers. Benjamin Bradley (Film Student) Profile * Benjamin drinks Wine. * Benjamin practice BDSM. * Benjamin eats crackers. Quasy-Suspect(s) Stella Gibbs (Student) Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks wine. * The Killer practice BDSM. * The Killer eats crackers. * The Killer is a man. * The Killer has initials LP. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate University Roof (Result: Victims body, Ink bottle, Notepad) * Examine Ink Bottle (Result: Unknown Substance) * Examine Notepad (Result: Meeting date; New Suspect: Josh Williams) * Talk with Josh Williams about the meeting he had with the victim (Prerequisite: Date recovered; New Crime Scene: Classroom 34B) * Investigate Classroom 34B (Prerequisite: Josh interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper], voice recorder Device) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Flyer; New Suspect: Leroy Paul) * Examine Locked device (Result: Unlocked recorder; New Suspect: Ruth Clinton) * Interrogate Leroy Paul about his and victims relations (Prerequisite: Torn paper restored) * Ask Ruth Clinton about the victim (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder unlocked) * Analyze Strange Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks Wine) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Secret Basement * Investigate Secret Basement (Clues: Slavery equipment, locked laptop, GiftLebel) * Examine Slavery equipment (Result: ID; New Suspect: Bonnie Burke; Profile Updated: Bonnie practice BDSM) * Examine locked laptop (Result: Laptop) * Examine Lebel (Result: Sender's name; New Suspect: Benjamin Bradley) * Ask Bonnie Burke about being on the crime scene (Prerequisite: ID found) * Interrogate Benjamin Bradley about an unwanted gift he sent tot he victim (Prerequisite: Senders name recovered; Profile Updated: Benjamin drinks Wine) * Analyze Laptop (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats crackers) * Ask Ruth about the Voice messages on her laptop (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Profile Updated: Ruth drinks wine and eats crackers; New Crime Scene: Ruth's Desk) * Investigate Ruth's Desk (Prerequisite: Ruth interrogated; Clues: Torn invitation, Grades Sheet) * Examine Torn invitation (Result: Invitation) * Examine Grades Sheet (Result: Message) * Ask Leroy about strange invitation (Prerequisite: Invitation restored; Profile Updated: Leroy drinks wine and practice BDSM) * Ask Josh about nasty message towards the victim (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profiles Updated: Josh drinks wine and practice BDSM & Bonnie drinks wine and eats crackers) * Move to next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * Conform Benjamin about attacking the police officer (New Crime Scene: Slavery Corner; Profile Updated: Benjamin practice BDSM) * Investigate Slavery Corner (Benjamin interrogated; Clues: Tabletable, Heart Necklace) * Examine Members Table (Result: Perfume substance) * Examine Perfume substance (Result: Pel'del Get Perfume) * Examine Heart necklace (Result: Names) * Interrogate Dean Paul about being B&M Club president (Prerequisite: Perfume substance examined; Profile Updated: Leroy eats crackers) * Speak with Josh about the necklace (Prerequisite: Names recovered; New Crime Scene: Roof's Gate; Profile Updated: Josh eats crackers) * Investigate Roof's Gate (Prerequisite: Josh Interrogated; Clues: Bag with leaves, broken CD) * Examine Bag with leaves (Result: Bloody Katar) * Examine Broken CD (Result: CD) * Analyze Bloody Katar (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has initials LP) * Analyze CD (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move to Unoriginal Time (0 Stars) Unoriginal Time 6/6 * See what Ruth has to tell you * Investigate Ruth's Desk (Clues: Chest) * Examine Chest (Result: Vials) * Analyze Vials (03:00:00) * Interrogate Leroy about Kyle's blood (Prerequisite: Vials analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Visit Stella in the hospital (Prerequisite: All tasks above) * Investigate Secret Basement (Prerequisite: Stella interrogated; Clues: Leather Notebook) * Examine Leather Notebook (Result: Names) * Analyze Names (03:00:00) * Arrest Ruth for her involvement in the students hunt (Prerequisite: Names analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * See if you can help Bonnie (Prerequisite: All tasks above) * Investigate Slavery Corner (Prerequisite: Bonnie interrogated; Result: Latex outfit) * Give Bonnie Late outfit (Reward: Master Outfitmale; Mistress Outfitfemale) * Move to the next case (1 star; In Winter Fields) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Fario University